Henrik want's to live forever
by DeansDevil
Summary: Henrik is 17 now and wants to become a vampire and is willing to lie to his family to get it... A sort of sequel to 'My Light Is Gone', rated T but I'm not sure


**A/N So this is a sort of sequel to 'My Light Is Gone' but it's about Henrik and how he desperately wants to become a vampire, I don't own TVD or the characters if I did Klaus, Elijah, Stefan, Damon, Kol and Matt would belong to me ;P all mistakes are mine, anyways on to the story.**

"No!"

"Why not? Everyone one else is, why can't I be?" Henrik asked as he paced Klaus' art room. "Because we don't want you to have this life Henrik, don't you understand that? Being a vampire isn't all its cracked up to be. You need strong control and even if you have it, it doesn't always help. Your mother and I don't want you to ever find out what that feels like." Henrik turned to Klaus and said. "But I don't want to get old and die, I don't want my parents to look younger me. I want to experience everything life has to offer, you must understand that. The stories you used to tell me about the old world and going through each century, seeing empires rise and fall, I want to see all of that. I want to be able to tell people stories in a thousand years, please dad, do this for me." "I can't." Klaus sighed, "wait here, I'm going to get your mother " Klaus left leaving Henrik alone in the art room, he turned to look at the portrait hanging on the wall. It was of his mother, it had been painted from memory when Klaus was still fighting for her effections. Henrik remembered Klaus telling him the story when he was younger, and he always thought to himself how amazing it seemed that even though she hated him at first love seemed to conquer all in the end. He wanted that for himself one day, and that was one of the reasons he wanted to become a vampire, what if it took a thousand years to find his reason for living?_ 'Well if they won't turn me, I'll find someone who will.'_ he thought.

Caroline and Klaus walked into the art room and stared at their son who seemed in deep thought. "Henrik?" Caroline asked, he turned to face his parents. "Mom I..." Caroline held her hand up to stop him talking. "No. You will listen. Before you were born the witches of the quater threatened your father, they said if he never stopped another vampire from running the city they would kill you..." "Caroline..." "No he needs to hear this! Your father being who he is, didn't appreciate being ordered to do something, so he refused..." Henrik snorted. "So if he didn't care about my life then, then why does he now?" Caroline continued as if she ws never interrupted. "Even with my emotions off I knew I couldn't let anything happen to you, so I did what the witches asked and I took down the vampire controlling the city." Klaus stared at Caroline in shock, she had never told him that. "I guess even in with my humanity off, I loved you enough to want to keep you safe, and thats why I don't want this life for you. I risked my own life going up against a vampire who was older than me to protect your life and now you want to throw it away. Why? Because you think being this is fun? Believe me its not, I never wanted to be like this and neither did your father. We want you to be happy, we want you to find a beautiful woman and have children and when you're old and surrounded by your grandchildren you can tell them the stories we've told you. Just don't throw your life away on a dream you think you want, because once you're like this you can't go back and change your mind." Caroline turned and left, leaving Klaus and Henrik alone again. "Just think about what we've said, thats all I can ask." Klaus said Henrik nodded and turned to leave.

_'Well if they won't turn me I'll find someone who will.'_ Henrik thought as he walked through the streets of New Orleans. He didn't understand why they seemed to think he couldn't make his own decisions, he was seventeen now, the same age Caroline was when she transitioned. He knew he couldn't go to any of the vampires living in the quarter, because they all respected aswell as feared the Mikaelson family. He'd have to find someone who wouldn't cower in fear at the sound of his fathers name, but who? Maybe it was time to do some digging into his families past.

"Mom can I ask you something?" Henrik asked Caroline. "Sure, whats up?" she asked. "What were your friends like when you we human?" Caroline looked up at him. "Henrik you know about all my old friends, why are you asking?" "I just wanted to know is all, if you don't wanna talk about it, its fine." he made to get up but Caroline stopped him. "Hey where are you going? I thought you wanted to hear the story?" Henrik smiled at his mom and sat back down beside her. "So, what do you want to know?"

"So everybody hated dad, even uncle Stefan?" Henrik asked, he was never told this part of the story before, it had always been the fairy tale version. "Yep. No one really liked Klaus when he came to town, not even me, and when your father and I finally got together a lot of my friends turned their backs on me for it. They said I betrayed them." Caroline always loved telling Henrik stories about the past and the older he got the more she could tell him. "So are they all still alive?" he asked. "I think so, I mean Damon and Elena left Mystic Falls after I did and no ones heard from them since but, I think they're still alive." Henrik nodded, "Thanks for the story mom." he said before he left the room. "You're welcome." Caroline called after him.

_'Maybe if I can find Damon and Elena one of them will do it, mom said they hated her and my dad. But where could they be?'_ He thought as he laid on his bed, music blaring into the quiet room._ 'I'll need some help finding them, maybe the witches would help.'_ Henrik's plan formed in his mind, he knew one way or another he would become a vampire and no one, not even his family would stop him.

"The vampires your fathers looking for are in New York." Henrik looked at the burnt out map. "Thank you.¨ The witch nodded. "Tell you father I'm done now, this will be the only time I'll help him."

"Of course, and again, thank you for your help "

Henrik knew he his parents would suspect something if he spoke of his plans to go to New York, so he figured he would just up and go. Sure his father would send people out to search for him, but by the time anyone found him, he planned on already being dead or un-dead depending on how you looked at it.

"Going somewhere Henrik?" Kol asked as he caught the teenager sneaking out of the mansion. "Jesus, uncle Kol, don't do that!" Henrik hissed as he turned to face the cocky original. "So, where are we going then?" Kol continued as if his nephew had never spoken, Henrik rolled his eyes. "We are not going anywhere, I on the other hand am going out" Kol looked down at the bag Henrik was carrying. "Well you obviously don't plan on coming home any time soon, seeing as you've packed for your little trip." The youngest Mikaelson sighed. "Look can we do this another time? I'm on a time frame here." Kol smirked. "Tell me where you're going and I'll think about it." Henrik sighed. "Fine I'm going to Mystic falls, uncle Stefan asked me to go check on the boarding house. So can I go now, or do you wanna ask me more pointless questions?" Kol nodded and threw him a set of car keys. "You break my car, I'll break you. Got it?" Henrik nodded and headed straight to the car, he needed to be long gone before everyone else woke up.

_'Who'd have thought New York was such a big place'_ Henrik thought as he walked around the packed streets trying the find the two vampires he was searching for,_ 'They have to be here somewhere'_ he continued walking and watching all the passers by in the hopes of spotting someone with a daylight ring or bracelet or even a necklace who could help him find Elena and Damon. After hours of walking and searching he decided to give up as the sun was rising and headed to the closest bar he could find, he just never realised how much his life would change by picking that bar. -

"Henrik's gone." Caroline yelled as she rushed into the kitchen. "What do you mean he's gone?" Klaus asked, Caroline threw the note at Klaus that she had found on their sons bed. "Calm down, he's gone to check on the boarding house like Stefan asked him to." Kol said as he refilled his coffee. "I asked who to do what?" Stefan asked as he and Rebekah walked in. "Caroline and Nik are on red alert because Rik went to Mystic Falls just like you asked him to." A look of confusion crossed his face as he listened to the original. "I never asked him to go anywhere." It was now Kol's turn to look confused. "But he told me... The little bastard, I gave him my car." Klaus watched Caroline as she swayed where she stood. "Don't worry Love, we'll find him. He couldn't have got far." 'If I was seventeen again, where would I go?' he thought to himself, "Rebekah call Elijah and ask him if Sophie will help, Stefan you should call Bonnie, maybe he is on his way there." Klaus wrapped his arms around Caroline and whispered in her ear. "Everything's going to be fine, he'll be home in no time, trust me."

Henrik recognized Elena the second he saw her, he remembered seeing her in his mom's old photo album._ 'Now I just need to think of what to say to her.'_ he thought, he moved to the bar and ordered a beer. "Yeah ok kid, how about you come back when you're older." the bar tender said, Elena moved over to Henrik and the he watched as her eye's dilated. "My friend here want's a beer, you should get him one." she said, the bar tender's eye's glazed over and he nodded his head. "Thanks." Henrik said after his beer was placed in front of him. "It's fine." Elena replied. "I'm Rik by the way." he said, Elena smirked and turned fully to face him. "Elena, and I'm taken." Henrik chuckled, she may have been his age physically but then again so was his mom and that thought grossed him out. "I wasn't going to hit on you, but it is you I'm here to see." Elena raised her eyebrows at him, _'Now why would this kid be looking for me?'_ she wondered. "My name is Henrik Mikaelson, and I want you to turn me into a vampire." Elena was shocked, why would a Mikaelson be asking her to do this? "Who sent you?!" She asked, she thought Klaus had given up on her. "Is this a trick?" Henrik shook his head. "My mother and father refuse to let me make the transition, so I'm taking matters into my own hands. My mom told me about you and Damon and I figured, seeing as you both hate my dad and my mom said you and her parted on bad terms, that you would do this for me." Elena knew this was the perfect opportunity to take revenge on Klaus for ruining her life. "Lets go, Damon will love hearing this." They both left the bar and disappeared into the morning crowd.

"Bonnie said she hasn't seen or heard from Henrik since the last time you guys were in town." Stefan told Klaus and Caroline, the worried mother got up and began pacing. "What do we do now, just sit here and do nothing? We should be out there looking for him!" She yelled, Klaus stepped in her way to stop her wearing the carpet out. "We will find him, you'll see." he said, the three of them turned and watched Elijah walk into the mansion with Sophie. "Please tell me you know something!" Caroline demanded. "I asked around and found out he used Klaus' name to have a locater spell done, he told the witch Klaus was looking for two vampires." Caroline turned to Klaus, "You sent him to god knows where for what?" she asked. "Love I swear to you I knew nothing about this." "So did the witch say anything else?" Stefan asked, Sophie nodded. "She said she told him where the vampires were and then he left." "WELL WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" Caroline yelled, causing everyone to jump. "He's in New York, that's all I know." Sophie said, being around a worried and angry Caroline made her nervous. "Thank you Sophie," Klaus said. "well it looks like we're going to New York." The Hybrid said.

"So you're Klaus' son, I gotta admit I never expect to ever see you." Damon said, Henrik was slowly started to regret coming here with Elena. "Well I'm here and I want to be like you, so will you turn me or not?" he asked, Elena chuckled darkly. "Calm down Rik, we'll get to that eventually. But first I want you to tell me what Klaus and Caroline have been up to."

"How the hell are we suppose to find him? He could be anywhere!" Caroline groaned as they walked around New York, no one dared to tell her that they'd find him again, not after she broke Kol's jaw the last time he said it. "Maybe we should all split up, we can cover more ground that way." Stefan suggested, everyone agreed but Klaus. "I think I should stay with Caroline." he said, and added on the silent_ 'because she's not in her right mind right now'_ in his mind. "I think that's a good idea." Bekah replied, everyone split up and headed in their own directions. "I swear to god, if anyone's hurt my baby I'll make sure they suffer before I kill them!" Caroline said to Klaus as they headed off in their direction. -

"So they really run the quarter? Now that's interesting, anything else we should know about?" Elena asked, she knew this was probably her only chance to get one up on her ex best friend and her pet wolf. "No nothing else, are you going to turn me now?" Henrik asked, he figured that his family would've found out his lie now and would be looking for him. "What do ya say Damon, should we turn him now?" Elena turned to her boyfriend and raised her eyebrows. "I think it's the perfect time to do this." he said, they both turned towards Henrik and shifted into their true faces. "This won't hurt... ...much!" Damon smirked.

"The guy over there says he saw Henrik leave the bar this morning with a woman, Klaus he said her name is Elena." Klaus tensed at the mention of his doppelgänger. "Are you sure?" he asked. "After he said her name I showed him a old picture I had of her, Elena's here Klaus and she has our son." Klaus wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent. "If she hurts him I'll make her pay, sweetheart." he whispered. -

"Do you think he'll wake up any time soon? I'm bored." Elena whined, Damon chuckled. "So do you think he halts them and that's why he's doing this?" Elena thought about it for a while before answering. "Who the hell cares? We've finally got back at him, we can use this to our advantage." Before Damon could reply Henrik gasped for breath, as his eye's opened. He was now in transition. -

"Stefan I want you Kol and Bekah to approach from the back, myself Caroline and Elijah will go in through the front." Everyone nodded and headed off to take their places. "Ready love?" he asked, Caroline nodded and they rushed into the house.

"You know I don't remember inviting you to our party." Elena said as they sped into the main room, Caroline froze when she saw her baby boy with yellow rings around his pupils and his newly aquined fangs extended. "What did you do to my son?" she whispered, Elena smirked as she replied. "Damon fed him his blood before I snapped his neck." Caroline's face shifted as Klaus spoke. "Which one do you want, love?" Caroline smirked. "You can have Damon, but the bitch is mine." She watched the fear spread across Elena's face. "It's time for you to finally die Elena." Caroline said before she pounced at her once best friend.

"Caroline please don't do this." Elena begged. "Goodbye Elena." Caroline replied, before she punched through her chest and ripped out her heart. "Are we done here?" Caroline turned to face her family and saw Damon laying headless on the carpet. "Yeah I'm done here, lets go home." She walked over to Henrik and helped him to stand. "Mom I'm sorry, I just wanted to be like everyone else." Caroline wrapped her arms around him and said. "Henrik you are my son, and I love you no matter what you are, whether it be human, vampire or hybrid." She looked around at everyone in the room and continued. "We are a family and we stick together no matter what, now lets get you home so Sophie can fix you a daylight ring."

Caroline watched as Henrik walked out of the house with Klaus, she knew it would be hard helping him control his blood lust, but she also knew she'd never give up on him. She wouldn't only be with the love of her life forever but now she had her son with her too, he would see cities rise and fall. He would fall in love a lot, and then maybe get the same ending as her and Klaus. She knew things would be ok now.


End file.
